The Conquest Book
by pinkink10
Summary: Austin has a conquest book in which every girl he has conquered is rated. A book almost equivalent to the bible for guys in Marino High. Pages of the book get posted online and several girls hatch a plan. Ally is enlisted to get close to Austin, find out all his secrets so they can make their own book to post as revenge. Little did she know, she would start falling for her target.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson sat crossed legged upon Cassidy's bedroom floor holding a box of tissues. The room was pink and had the overwhelming scent of Cassidy's perfume embedded in everything. Ally's face was incredibly itchy seeing as she still hadn't had a chance to wash off her face mask that she was sure was now officially fused to her skin. Cassidy had sent out an SOS text which had sent everyone scrambling out of their houses with their emergency sleepover bags and dragging their tired, sorry asses up the road. Hence the fact that Ally hadn't had a chance to wash off her face mask, her being in a rush and all.

"He is such an ass hole!" Cassidy cried as Ally passed out tissues to the four weeping girls in front of her. Three technically seeing as Trish was more angry than hysterical. It was going to be a long night she declared to herself because quite frankly this was another boy problem and Ally Dawson knew next to nothing about boy problems.

"I can not believe him!" Brooke said tearfully as she spooned ice cream into her mouth like Ally's dad at an all you can eat buffet. You knew that something was definitely wrong when Brooke was eating anything other than what Ally considered to be rabbit food. The girl had been on a diet since she turned thirteen a few years ago. Sighing to herself Ally realised that she had to do something, she couldn't just sit there passing out tissues to them all whilst still not even knowing what was going on.

"So what happened guys? Why are you all so upset?" She questioned as Kira clenched her fists.  
"Austin friggin Moon is what happened!" She said.  
"What's new?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"This time it's different Ally, this time it's worse. He has a book." Cassidy cut in.  
"A book?"  
"It's called the conquest book and it's where he writes about all the girls he has supposedly conquered."  
"That's horrible."  
"I know! I feel like, like, the shit of the shit pile." Brooke said  
"Well don't you just have a way with words." Ally dead panned.  
"It gets worse." Brooke said between mouthfuls of ice cream.  
"Okay but first put down the ice cream because the way you're staring at it right now is getting disturbing." Ally said, snatching away the tub of Ben and Jerry's.  
"It has all of the secrets that we have ever confessed to Austin in them when we thought that he was in love with us."  
"Yeah and he has rated every single one of us out of ten." Kira added. This guy was a real ass hole but then again he was Austin Moon and Austin Moon could get anyone he wanted.

"The worse part is that he shares the book with all of his friends. Now practically all of the guys know everything about us and he rated me a five at kissing!" Brooke hissed as Ally's eyebrows rose. That was harsh.  
"How do you even know about this book anyway?"  
"Pictures of the book were plastered all over the school's social networking site and everyone is talking about it." Trish said.  
"The ass even had the nerve to rate Brittany as an 8! Brittany who barely has half a brain cell. The girl is dumber than Karen from mean girls and probably has more STD's than her too!" Brooke yelled whilst snatching up several more tissues from the box.  
"You guys can't be upset just because of the rating, you guys are way above this!" Ally said.  
"That's not all that happened Ally! Like I said, he writes about all of his conquests. He said that I, that I was so easy that I wasn't even worth it." Brooke cried again as Ally handed her the Ben and Jerry's once more. Her blood boiling at the fact that this guy could hurt her friends so badly.  
"Brooke I -"  
"Don't even start Ally!" Brooke cut her off before scooping up more ice cream this time with her finger. Ally inwardly cringed, making a note to herself not to touch the now contaminated ice cream.

"He leaked the secrets about my parents' divorce Alls and stuff about Trish's family's financial problems" Cassidy said quietly.  
"Yeah and he made comments about my mum's endless relationships. How could he bring my mum into it?" Kira asked as Ally shook her head.  
"It's all so wrong! He's such a, such a,_ man whore_!" Ally burst out as the girls gawked.  
"Did you just... say something bad about someone?" Kira asked incredulously.  
"What? He deserved it didn't he? What kind of guy thinks he can treat girls like that?"  
"A guy like Austin Moon, it's just the way that it is." Cassidy replied dejectedly.  
"But it shouldn't be like that should it. I think we need -"  
"Revenge!" Trish cut in excitedly.  
"I was going to say more ice cream, but okay, whatever makes you feel better Trish." Ally said as Cassidy began squealing. "I don't like that squeal, usually I get dragged into a whole lot of crap when you squeal like that."  
"Oh come on Ally don't you think it's a great idea! Trish you're a genius, revenge is exactly what we need."  
"I sure would like to tell him where he can stick his bloody book!" Brooke snapped as she dropped the tub of ice cream to the ground. "Revenge it is."  
"I agree, the player needs to get played!" Kira added.

"Trish what ideas have you got?" She asked as the Latina smirked.  
"We're about to make our own book but this time it's going to be all about Austin Moon. It will contain all of his deepest secrets and when we have finished compiling it we can post it online for everyone to see. That way he can get a taste of his own medicine."  
"How are we going to get the dirt on Austin Moon though?"  
"I don't know, I can't think of everything." She replied as everyone sighed. Suddenly Cassidy snapped her fingers.  
"It's perfect!" The blonde cut in as she stared at Ally.  
"What?" She asked. Ally had learned a long time ago that when Cassidy stared at you like that it was always best to either deny everything or just run.  
"You're the only one who hasn't been involved with Austin Moon! You can get close to him, close enough to find out all of his secrets."

"How is Ally going to get Austin to spill his secrets? He doesn't just tell anyone his private stuff they have to be really close." Kira said.  
"She has to make him fall in love with her, trust her so much that he would tell her anything." Cassidy replied as Brooke grinned.  
"You're such a genius! It's perfect." She said.  
"I don't like where this conversation is heading." Ally cut in. "I thought I would let you know, just in case any of you actually want to consider how I feel about this revenge plot of yours." she added but no one was listening, they were all arguing about how Ally was going to get Austin to fall in love with her. "You know I'm really uncomfortable about getting involved with Austin." She added but they still weren't listening. "I can't talk to boys to save my life!" She shouted a little louder. "One time in eighth grade I _peed_ really hard when he asked me if he could borrow a pencil." She shouted over their arguing.  
"Ew Ally, too much detail." Trish said as Ally threw her hands up in the air.  
"Oh sure, _now_ you listen." She said before pressing her palm to her temple. "How am _I_ Ally Dawson going to be able to get Marino High's player who probably doesn't believe in love to fall for me! I can't talk to boys let alone the hottest boy in our school. I will humiliate myself and probably end up in the book as the frigid psycho who couldn't even form a coherent sentence in front of him!"

"Ally come on you can do this. You will have all of us to coach you on how to act, please Ally you have to do this for us! It's the only way for us to get revenge!" Brooke said.  
"We can really humiliate Austin Moon and finish him once and for all." Cassidy added.  
"I can coach you on being sweet and kind, Cassidy on the intellect that Austin likes in a girl, Trish can teach you how to be feisty and well we all know why he likes Brooke." Kira said whilst making kissing faces. Brooke slapped her on the arm with a scowl.  
"Let us get this clear, I am _not_ a slut!" She stated. "I'm just open to all options."  
"Open to all options?" Trish burst out laughing as Ally launched a couch cushion at her head.  
"Ouch!" She cried as everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Once the giggling has subsided the room lapsed into silence and four pairs of eyes landed upon Ally.  
"Come on Ally, what do you say?" Cassidy asked as the brunette bit down nervously on her lip. "Are you in or are you out?"

Sighing heavily Ally thought about her friends. How Trish had stayed with her at the hospital all night when her father had a health scare or when all the girls were there to help her when her mum decided to leave for Africa. There was no way that she was going to let a jerk like Austin Moon hurt them. If it was revenge they wanted then she would just have to suck it up and find a way to break the one and only Austin Moon. With a small smile playing at her lips the brunette replied.

"Fine, I guess I'm in." Loud squeals exploded all around her marking the day that she, Ally Dawson, would make Marino High's player, Austin Moon, fall in love with her so that he would tell her all of his dirty little secrets.

* * *

Monday came faster than Ally had hoped for. Dressed in the new clothes Cassidy had provided her with she strode into school with the confident walk Trish had attempted to teach her.  
"You have got to be kidding me?" She questioned moments later, pressed up against her locker and surrounded by her four friends as they thrust an ear piece at her.  
"Just stick it in your ear and that way we will be able to communicate with you." Cassidy said, insisting that Ally wear the minute ear piece.  
"Fine." She conceded. "But if any of you make me wear a camera in my bra then I am drawing the line." She snapped as Cassidy threw her hands up in the air.  
"Alright alright calm down we won't make you wear a bra camera. Yet."  
"Yet?" She questioned as the blonde smirked. "Just tell me what the plan is before I decide to run." She sighed as the girls around her smiled.  
"Brooke said she had come up with something." Trish said as Brooke pulled a box of condoms out of her bag.  
"Woah, woah, please tell me those are not for me!" Ally hissed as Brooke thrust them into her hand.  
"It's simple all you have to do is put it on top of some books that you are going to carry. Casually bump into Austin so that everything tumbles to the floor and when he sees them you will most definitely get his attention."  
"That's the plan!? _THAT's_ the plan!?" Ally started hyperventilating as Trish groaned in frustration.  
"I told you we shouldn't have let Brooke come up with the first plan! We might as well tattoo the word stripper across Ally's forehead, that will probably get less attention than her dropping a whole packet of condoms in the hallway!"  
"Okay we need a plan B and fast because here comes Austin." Kira said as she pointed to a tall blond striding through the hallway. His hair was slightly mussed and falling into his eyes and his tight fitted shirt highlighted every single one of his taught muscles. If Ally wasn't having a miniature heart attack she probably would have been drooling.

"I can't do this." Ally wheezed.  
"Is she having a panic attack?" Cassidy asked.  
"What do you expect, the girl had never even kissed a guy before and here Brooke is thrusting condoms in her face." Trish snapped.  
"Guys he is coming closer." Kira whisper yelled.  
"Okay Ally you're going to have to bump into him at least to get his attention. Give me the condoms though we don't need them." Cassidy said whilst giving Brooke a pointed look. "You're going to have to calm down everything will be fine, just say whatever I say to you through the ear piece okay."

All Ally could do was nod before suddenly Kira was pushing her out into the middle of the hallway in front of Austin Moon. Crashing into each other Ally's books landed around her on the floor along with several of Austin's. Before she completely toppled over and landed on her butt his strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her in place. The warmth form his hands coursed through her body and her heart rate sped up. He removed his hands and they both bent down to pick up the books that had scattered across the floor, bumping their heads along the way. Ally let out a small groan, some of her hair getting caught in the lipgloss upon her lips. Austin reached over and carefully removed the strands from the sticky substance.  
"I am so sorry." He apologised whilst handing her several of her books.  
_"Say it's no big deal and act disinterested. You need to play hard to get."_ Cassidy said through the ear piece.  
"It's um, it's no big deal." She stuttered, her tongue felt like lead as she scrambled for the remaining items upon the floor. His eyes roamed her body unforgivingly, it was obvious that he was checking her out. A small smirk appeared upon his face.  
"Ally Dawson right?" He questioned. Ally was completely stunned.

_"Just say sure, remember we need to play hard to get." _

"How do you know my name?" She questioned as his smirk turned into a full blown smile. Great, she had just let him know that she was interested and had gone off script.

_"Ally what are you doing?"_ Cassidy shrieked through the ear piece. I don't know! She felt like shouting. Instead her energy was spent trying to resist the urge to chew on a chunk of her hair. It was a nervous habit she was yet to break.

"I saw it on one of your folders." He said feigning casualness before walking off. "See you around Ally." He shouted moments later from the other end of the hallway before disappearing from sight.  
"Ally why on earth did you go off script?" Cassidy hissed as she careened towards her from behind the water fountain she had stationed herself at.  
"I couldn't help it!"  
"I don't know what he thinks about you now, you just got excited because he knew your name! That is not playing hard to get." She said.  
"Hey at least you talked to him right?" Kira said.  
"Right." She replied.  
"Hey Ally, I thought I took those condoms off of you? You didn't drop them in front of him did you?" Cassidy said.  
"What condoms?"  
"The packet of condoms that you are carrying on top of your folders." She said as Brooke picked up the packet.  
"These aren't the ones I gave her, I would know if I gave her strawberry flavoured ones."  
"Then whose are they?" Kira asked as the girls exchanged glances.  
"Oh _hell_ no!" Trish said as everyone burst out laughing. "They are Austin's!"  
"Oh no this can not be happening!" Ally turned red from embarrassment as she examined the packet.  
"Hey at least you have a reason to talk to him again." Brooke said.  
"Yeah, to return his _condoms_." Ally all but screeched as another bout of laughter claimed them and the bell rang signalling the beginning of home room.

* * *

The bell for the end of home room sounded, Ally made her way towards the door with all the other students who were shuffling slowly towards their next lesson.  
"Ally?" A deep voice called her name just as she entered the hallway. Turning her head she saw none other than Austin Moon pushing his way towards her. _Crap_. Hurriedly she turned around hoping to run in the other direction, she couldn't talk to him without Cassidy here telling her what to say. "Ally?" He asked again as his large strong hand came down upon her shoulder turning her around. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to avoid me just then." He smiled as she stepped away from him.

"Maybe I am." She replied shortly before reaching into her bag and retrieving the condoms that she had been meaning to return. Carrying them around had made her nervous so she was all too happy to give them back. "I believe these are yours." She said tossing them at him before turning to walk away. Hoping like hell that he would just let her leave, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable around him.  
"Oh, I must have dropped them when we collided earlier. I'm sorry, is that what's making you uncomfortable around me?" He asked, _yes_ she wanted to yell as he stepped in front of her in order to block her way. Cassidy and the girls weren't there to tell her what to say so right now she just had to be Ally and well...wing it. _Wing it?_ She was _screwed_.  
"Nope, it's the fact that you've had sex with half the student body and probably have more STD's than I can count on both my hands." She replied without thinking before slamming a hand across her mouth, she could not believe she had just said that. _Yep, she was right, she was screwed, so unbelievably screwed. _Austin's jaw dropped, no one had ever talked to him that way before in his life.

"Hang on a second, Ally I think you've got the wrong idea about me."  
"No, I don't think I do." She said bluntly before trying to step around him in order to get to class.  
"You don't even know me." He said throwing his hand out to grab her arm and halt her in her tracks.  
"Yeah and you don't know me. Let's keep it that way shall we? I don't particularly want to get involved with a male slut." She said as he flinched, his player image breaking slightly. Oh _crap_ maybe she had taken things a little too far, she would be lucky if he even looked at her again let alone spilled all of his secrets to her. She knew she wasn't cut out for this bloody revenge plot But what confused her more was the fact that she was able to speak her mind to him without getting tongue tied. He gave her a confused lost look showing her the softer side of Austin Moon._ Oh my_ Ally thought as butterflies fluttered through her stomach. Suddenly a lascivious smile spread across his face and just like that the innocent boy disappeared, Ally's butterflies dissipated only to be replaced by a sickening feeling as he spun her around and slammed her back into the lockers. Reaching up he placed both of his hands on either side of her head trapping her in place, his palms flat against the metal locker as he stared at her.  
"Ally Dawson who are you? I can't quite figure you out." He said, they were so close that she could feel his minty breath cascading over her face, soft and gentle like the flap of a butterflies wings.  
"Why do you care?" She asked softly, capturing his deep brown eyes with her own.  
"Because you seem to think you know all about me it's only fair that I know something about you." He said raising his eyebrows to challenge her but she remained silent. "I think that your a little judgemental don't you think?" He asked as anger crawled back into her again. She lifted her small fist to hit his arm but he caught it in his hand before she could do any damage. His hand was so large that it enveloped her whole fist, she could feel the small callouses on his skin probably from years of playing sports for the school.

"Let me go." She snapped as he dropped her fist and replaced his hand against the locker so that she was still trapped. A hooded gaze overtook him as his gaze shifted towards her lips, a gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ally.  
"You're so _different_." He breathed.  
"Austin we have to get to class." She argued futilely as his head began to drift closer towards hers, his eyes fluttering closed.  
"Mr Moon, Miss Dawson I believe you are both late for class." Mrs Dodds the history teacher yelled behind them in her grating voice. Hands on hips and a scowl upon her face. _Thank you Mrs Dodds_ she silently thought_._ Instantly Austin's eyes sprung open his hand reaching up towards Ally's face, tilting it up so that she would meet his gaze.  
"I hope to see you again soon Ally." He smiled rakishly before disappearing down the hallway. Leaving Ally wondering what the hell had just happened and why she was suddenly feeling so light headed. Where were Cassidy and the girls when she needed them because Ally Dawson had totally just gone off script for the second time that day. Not to mention the fact that the ball always ended up in Austin's court.

**Thank you for reading! This was just a tester chapter so if you guys liked it then please let me know and I will most definitely continue it for you all xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally Dawson sat on the floor of Cassidy's extremely pink bedroom, It had become the meeting place for what she liked to call, operation playing the player. Slowly she scanned the faces of her friends before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said for what felt like the millionth time that day before eyeing some of the titles on the books that had just been thrust into her hand. "How to get the guy is 10 easy steps? The love doctor's guide to being a guy magnet? Are you crazy?" She snapped as Cassidy piled more books onto the ever growing pile.

"Just think of it as homework. You need to read these books, it will help you to stop being so socially awkward around Austin." Cassidy said.

"You have officially ruined homework for me." Ally hissed in response.

"Ally, from what you told us of your encounter with him this morning you need all the help you can get. First you acted disinterested then you insulted him multiple times and then he tried to kiss you!" Trish said.

"I see your point." She conceded before shoving the books into her overflowing bag.

"We have decided to use a new device to help us communicate with you. It is like a miniature communication device where we can talk to each other over long distances, even if we are not there with you we can still hear what is going on and advise you." Kira said as she pulled out five of the devices and handed it out to each of them. "Hopefully it will prevent what happened this morning ever happening again."

"All you need to do is activate it whenever you encounter Austin." Cassidy added.

"We've also come up with a new plan." Trish said. "Trust me, Brooke didn't come up with this one." She reassured as Brooke slapped her arm.

"Okay, hit me with the details."

"It's really very simple. Kira is lab partners with him in Chemistry so all you need to do is swap partners and bam you get more talk time with the hottie." Cassidy said as Ally groaned.

"So what I'm hearing is I'm going to be failing Chemistry this semester too?"

"Ally come on it won't be that hard and besides Austin is smarter than he seems." Kira said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She replied as Cassidy handed around the snack bowl.

"I still don't get why you guys didn't like my plan. It works for me all the time." Brooke said as she shovelled popcorn into her mouth.

"That's because you send out an entirely different message when you speak to guys Brooke. We want Ally to be alluring, to play hard to get not be easy." Trish said as Brooke gaped.

"I am not easy! I just believe in sharing the love."

"Bullshit!" Cassidy laughed.

"Sharing the love? More like sharing the STD's" Kira said as Brooke flicked popcorn at her head.

"I do not have an STD." She huffed. "Now are we going to watch this chick flick or not?" She asked as Ally put the DVD in the player and the group fell into a comfortable silence as the opening credits for Sorority wars rolled onto the screen.

* * *

Ally strode towards her locker the following morning only to find Austin standing there with a smirk upon his face. Quickly she spun around hoping to sprint in the other direction but a locker door that had suddenly opened behind her greeted her in the face. With a loud yelp she found herself sprawled out on the floor with Austin staring down at her.

"So you're falling head over heels for me already huh?" He said.

"As if." She scoffed before activating the communication device. Austin helped her to her feet.

"So I just came to ask you if you wanted to come to a party at my cabin this weekend?" He smiled.

_"Say you'll think about it and walk to your locker."_ Kira's voice sounded through her ear piece.

"I'll think about it." She replied as Austin's smug smile fell.

"I'm inviting you to one of the biggest parties this year and you're going to _think_ about it?" He asked incredulously.

_"No, say you're going."_ Brooke's voice sounded.

"No, I'm coming." She said in a confused voice.

"So you are coming?" Austin questioned.

_"No, you're not going." _Trish said through the ear piece.

"Um, no I'm not coming." Ally said.

"So are you coming or not coming? I'm getting some mixed signals here Ally."

_"Say you'll think about it and walk away." _Kira and Cassidy both said at once.

"I'll think about it." She said before suddenly remembering she was supposed to be walking away. Jerkily she moved to turn, her shoulder bag swinging out and whacking Austin in the nuts.

"Ally, bloody hell!" He shouted as he went down to the floor in pain.

"Oh for crying out loud! Can I not have one thing go right for me today?" She whisper yelled under breath at no one in particular before turning towards him.

_"We heard him scream you're name, what did you do?"_ Kira shouted into the communication device.

"Stop shouting you're all going to make me deaf and I may have whacked him in the man parts with my bag." She whispered into the device.

"_Why on earth would you do that for!?_" Brooke cried.

"Because I wanted to." She said sarcastically. "What do you think? It was an accident!" Ally snapped before bending down to help Austin.

"Guys you better sort yourselves out you're confusing us both. Am I going or not?" Ally hissed into the communication mic.

"Who are you talking to?" Austin groaned through the pain. Oh great he was definitely weirded out now.

"No one." She smiled apologetically before attempting to help him up. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry." She said. "I'm just really accident prone." She added in exasperation.

"Yeah, I noticed." He replied through clenched teeth as Ally wrapped a hand around his muscular arm and finally got him to his feet.

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse or something...?" She asked awkwardly.

"I think I'll live." He grimaced.

"Really because you don't sound so sure." Ally panicked.

"So the party?" He asked again. Gee this guy was like a dog with a bone she thought as she reluctantly released his extremely defined arm.

_"Tell him you're not going." _Trish all but shouted through the ear piece.

"I'm not going." She shouted loudly trying to hear her own voice over the argument that had suddenly erupted between the girls through the communication system. Several people stopped in the hallway to stare at her.

"Why are you shouting? You're the one who keeps changing your mind." Austin threw his hands up in the air in surrender, a bewildered expression on his face. "If you didn't want to go that bad you could have just-"

"I'm sorry I...I." She stuttered, _sure_, they all pick _now_ to be silent when she has absolutely no idea what to say.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ally? Are you on medication or something." He asked seriously. Oh shit, now he thought she was being medicated?

"No I'm not on medication." She said biting back a laugh as she took in his wide eyed expression. Or maybe she was about to laugh hysterically because she was freaking out internally.

_"Say you're acting weird because you just don't want to be around him." _Trish said through the ear piece.

"Why would I say that?" She whispered into the device.

_"Just say it."_ Trish hissed.

"Just say it." She repeated. "I mean...I just don't want to be around you." Ally said awkwardly.

_"Shut up Trish!"_ Kira shouted in her ear.

"Shut up Trish!" Ally shouted. Oh great, just great. Quickly she shut off her communication device because clearly they were not helping.

"Did you just tell me to shut up...and call me Trish?" Austin asked, still very confused.

"Um,no..." She tried to play it off miserably. He stood gaping at her, still slightly confused. "I promise I'm not on medication." She blurted out desperately as he started to laugh.

"Okay, well how about we start this over?" He suggested with a wry grin.

"That would be great." She said with a sigh of relief.

"So I'm having a party at my family's cabin this weekend and I wanted to know If you would like to come?"

"I'll think about it. Honestly I will." She said with a smile, "I'm sorry for all the confusion." She apologised before closing her locker and walking, no, scratch that, practically running down the hallway leaving behind a very bewildered Austin. Once she was safely away from him she flicked on her communication device again.

"Guys I'm back." She said into the device.

_"Finally!"_ Trish cried.

_"Took you long enough."_ Cassidy huffed.

"Well I'm sorry but because of you guys I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm psychotic now!" Ally all but yelled. "I thought we were playing hard to get not crazy psycho!"

_"We're sorry."_ Kira apologised as a loud noise that sounded like pouring water sounded through all their devices.

_"Okay, what is going on?"_ Cassidy asked.

"_Sorry guys, I forgot to turn my device off and I just went to the toilet."_ Brooke apologised through the system.

"_We all really didn't need to hear you pee Brooke."_ Trish replied flatly.

"_But I always need to pee before lessons." _She replied in a whiney voice.

_"Alright let's not argue about Brooke and her pee problems we need to figure out what our next move is." _Cassidy said.

"No, no more!" Ally interjected. "You guys have already made things bad enough as it is. I'm just going to go to chemistry and act normal with him. If I need any desperate help Kira will be in the lesson with me. I'll see you in chem Kira and the rest of you guys at lunch." She said and with that she turned off her device without giving them a chance to speak. I mean seriously! What happened because of them earlier could have been her audition tape for the next big psychological thriller she thought, rolling her eyes and making her way to class.

* * *

Quietly Ally sat in her chemistry seat staring out of the window.

"You just couldn't get enough of me today could you?" Austin asked as he sat down in the seat next to her. Suppressing an eye roll she turned towards him.

"Kira wanted to swap." She said simply as the teacher walked in and the lesson began. Dr Chapman was a grumpy old man who always had some kind of sarcastic comment to make about life. Ally however still liked him as far as liking teachers went because she at least learnt something from him and his sarcastic comments kept things interesting.

Soon the time came for them to work as lab partners and now that the main teaching was over she didn't mind indulging in a little conversation with the player.

"I've put it all down to PMS you know." Austin said as Ally measured out hydrochloric acid into a conical flask.

"_Excuse me_." She gawked over the hiss and pop of the Bunsen burner.

"What happened earlier in the hallway, I'm putting it down to you PMSing all over the place." He said as she gaped.

"I was not PMSing! I would watch what you say around a girl armed with hydrochloric acid."

"Well I have this!" Austin said holding up his measuring cylinder as Ally stifled a laugh.

"Water?"

"Yeah, water! Wait what?" He said examining the cylinder. "This is water?"

"Yes, what did you think it was?"

"Something cooler than water." He said sadly as Ally burst out into hysterical laughter. "Hey it may just be water but I can still do this." He said dipping his fingers into the measuring cylinder and flicking some at her face.

"Austin!" She laughed. "Stop."

"I bet you wish you had the water now don't you?" He smirked, continually flicking the water as she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, is my lesson getting in the way of your fun?" Dr Chapman asked as he approached them. Instantly they stopped messing around.

"No sir." Ally whispered, she had never been in trouble before.

"Get back to work." He huffed as if the whole world was against him before turning towards another pair chatting at the back of the class. After that they both fell into an easy silence, focused on the task at hand.

"So..." Austin said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Ally nodded as she stirred the mixture in the beaker.

"Are you free to hang out with me tomorrow night?" He asked. Cassidy's voice drifted through her head. _Play hard to get._

"Um, no sorry I'm busy."

"How about the day after?"

"I'll probably be busy then too." She said simply as Austin gawked. No one had ever turned him down before except Ally.

"PMS." He sung under his breath as Ally started putting away the equipment.

"Austin! I told you I was busy I'm not PMSing."

"Sure but no girl ever turns down Austin Moon." He said as the bell signalling the end of chemistry rang.

"When are you going to learn that I'm not like other girls?" She said with a quirk of her brow as he smiled. Grabbing her bag she waved and walked out. For once the ball was in her court.

* * *

Ally walked with Cassidy and Brooke out of English at the end of the day. The strong scent of cleaning fluid infiltrating their noses as they entered the main hall.

"So it seems like you handled Chemistry well on your own." Cassidy said with a smile. "Which book helped most, how to get a guy in 10 days or Dr love's guide to being a guy magnet?" She said nudging Ally in the arm with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha." She replied sarcastically just as Trish came careening down the hallway.

"Ally you have to see this!" She shouted grabbing her arm and dragging her towards her locker. Hundreds of student were crowding around it, girls were in tears and guys were wolf whistling.

"I'm afraid to ask what is going on." Ally said as they pushed through the crowd. Pinned to her locker were a dozen roses, eleven red and one white. Butterflies instantly fluttered within her stomach. "Trish what is going on?"

"Just read the note." She said as she snatched down a small note attached to the white rose. Kira, Cassidy, Trish and Brooke all gathered around as she unfolded the small slip of paper.

_In every bunch there is one that stands out and you are that one. I'm glad that you finally made me realise that. You are most definitely not like other girls Ally Dawson. ~ Austin Moon_

"Oh he is on his A game!" Brooke cried as Kira squealed.

"It is typical Austin behaviour, he loves a challenge and it looks like we have successfully made you the prize." Cassidy said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ally gawked.

"We take things up a notch, were going to have Austin Moon begging on his knees for you." She replied as Ally grabbed the roses and pushed through the throngs of students. A claustrophobic feeling overtaking her as she battled through the girls who were glaring at her. Not one to ever be used to attention she shrunk under their scrutinising gazes. At the end of the hall leaning against the entrance doorway was Austin Moon, a rakish grin adorning his face as he watched her read the note again. The strong sweet scent of roses washing over her. If only he knew she thought to herself._ If only he knew._

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all the amazing reviews I got from you guys on the first chapter! They really inspired me to write so please review again and tell me what you thought of this chapter as I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again guys and have a really good weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally stared at herself in the mirror of Cassidy's massive bathroom in awe. The girls had dressed and styled her for Austin's cabin party and once again she had changed from Ally Dawson to someone entirely different. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls and she was wearing a flowing white dress. The heels that had been thrust at her really helped to shape her legs and made her just the right height for Austin.

"So what do you think?" Cassidy asked as she smiled proudly at Ally.

"I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all. Just take it in." She smiled before Trish came bursting into the bathroom.

"Cass he is here!" She whisper yelled as Cassidy grinned and pulled Ally out of the bathroom.

"Who is here?" Ally questioned, getting nervous as she took in the glean in Trish's eyes. They were plotting something.

"Dallas." Kira smiled as she entered Cassidy's extremely pink bedroom. "I just let him in and he is waiting downstairs."

"Dallas?" Ally questioned as her throat ran dry, she'd been crushing on Dallas for years now.

"Yes, we thought we would get you a date for the party in order to make Austin jealous." Brooke smirked at Ally's expression.

"Seriously?" Ally squealed.

"Hey, don't get too excited! The reason we picked Dallas is because he is gay and hasn't come out yet so would be perfect as a fake date." Cassidy said.

"He's gay! You guys got my hopes up only to tell me that he is gay! How did you even know?"

"I tried to kiss him when I was thirteen and he freaked out. Ever since then I knew but I kept it secret for him, after all, we are close friends." Cassidy replied as Ally pouted.

"He's gay." Ally whined. "All the good looking guys are gay."

"Stop whining and pull yourself together. Tonight is an important night, tonight we take things up a notch and like I said, he is going to be begging on his knees for you."

"Okay fine, I'll do whatever so long as I don't have to wear the boob camera." Ally said as Brooke snorted.

"Fine." Kira replied. "Now let's go, Dallas is waiting." She said as she dragged a very reluctant Ally out of the room.

* * *

Cassidy's large seven seater pulled up outside Austin's parents' cabin. The whole place had been decorated from head to toe in fairy lights so that everything shone against the black night sky. Acres and acres of forest surrounded the grounds so the fresh scent of pine swirled in with the light wind through the open window of the car. It was a warm dry night which made Ally question how much deodorant she had put on. Quickly she lifted up her arms, smacking Kira in the face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ally replied as she slowly lowered her arms.

"You're doing another one of your deodorant checks aren't you?" She asked dryly.

"No." She said as her voice rose and Kira laughed. Cassidy whipped around from the front seat.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Ally's doing another one of her -" Kira started before Ally's hand came down upon her mouth.

"Nothing, so what's the plan?" The brunette asked as Cassidy raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head as Ally squealed when Kira licked her hand.

"Basically whenever Austin is around you have to act like a couple with Dallas. You have to really act it out if you're going to make it believable. Austin won't get jealous unless he genuinely sees Dallas as a threat."

"Okay." Ally chimed as she jumped down from the car, walking around to Dallas so that they could walk in together.

"Ready to do this Ally?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. _Oh he sooo knew that she had liked him_.

"Ready." She grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they began the long walk up to the cabin. Austin's smirk fell as soon as he saw Ally in the arms of Dallas Centineo. Dropping his beer in a trash can be pushed through the throngs of people that were dancing in the centre of the room.

"Ally?" He asked with a frown.

"Hey Austin." She smiled her brown eyes capturing his for several seconds before Dallas pulled her further into the crowded room. Slowly she exhaled the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. Coming to terms with the fact that tonight would be a very long night. Brooke came pushing through the crowds until she reached Ally, breaking her out of her silent reverie.

"Dance with Dallas." She hissed in Ally's ear.

"Why?"

"That's why." She said, nodding her head towards the door. Austin stood with his arms crossed and a brooding look on his face as he watched her. His eyes were troubled. Ally's heart stopped at the sight of him, many other girls' probably did too when they took in his expression and his posture. He was exuding an ominous male dominance that Ally couldn't quite figure out. He was getting under her skin and she didn't like that. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Dallas' waist and they began to dance, he picked her up and twirled her around several times. Just when she thought she could take no more and had to sit down in order to remove her high heels and nurse her bleeding feet she would look towards the door. Austin would always be standing there with that same expression on his face but as the night went on it changed, it became more lost, more forlorn and Ally could not understand for the life of her why that effected her inside. Again she danced on with Dallas only to look back towards the door again. This time her brown eyes met his directly and something within him snapped. Reaching out he grabbed the nearest blonde and pulled her towards him. Whispering a few words in her ear before she nodded excitedly and he pulled her away from the crowds and towards the stairs. Ally was almost certain that they were going towards the bedrooms, a sickening feeling crept into the pit of her stomach at the thought that Austin would probably just use the girl and she would be another entry in his conquest book, mainly because she couldn't shake the feeling that it was all her fault. Dallas slipped away after Austin left and Ally was left to help Cassidy take a very drunk Brooke upstairs towards the bathroom.

"I don't get what happened. He just lost it and then dragged poor Tilly Tillman to the bedrooms."Cassidy said again as they reached the landing and tried several doors in an attempt to find the bathroom.

"I guess Austin is more complex than we thought." Ally replied as Brooke nearly tripped over her own feet almost dragging the three of them to the floor.

"It's perfect. It means that there really must be something about Austin that is worth finding out. Something that will crush him and his reputation as soon as it is released." Cassidy said excitedly as an unsettling feeling washed over Ally at her words.

"Yeah." She nodded weakly as Cassidy pushed open another door to reveal the bathroom. "You go ahead inside with her. I just need some space for a little bit."

"Okay, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled unconvincingly. Cassidy raised a pert eyebrow but conceded anyway and dragged Brooke inside. Ally let out a huge sigh, parties were not her thing and she knew she shouldn't have come. It didn't help that all she could think about was Austin and his brooding gaze burning into her skin. He was to getting her and that was the last thing she needed. The creak of a door broke Ally out of her reverie. Austin came sneaking out of one of the rooms without his shirt on. _Of course he had to be shirtless_! Ally internally groaned before turning to leave in the hopes that he hadn't noticed her.

"Ally?" He asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hi." She smiled tentatively, he walked over and grabbed her hand in his. Pulling her towards him.

"So your with Dallas Centineo now?" He said, his jaw twitched the only indicator that he was upset. He slipped on the shirt that was hung over his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Did you get my roses?" He asked knowing full well that she had.

"They were really pretty." She replied. "Thank you."

"But you're with Dallas?" He snapped.

"Austin it is not that big a deal." She said, her head was pounding and she was trying to keep herself together unsuccessfully.

"Do you know hard it is for me to be around you right now knowing that you're with Dallas."

"Don't act as if this is hard for you Austin you've barely known me a full week. You didn't even notice me before!"

"Well I've noticed you now, what is it going to take for you to notice me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you liked me but apparently not seeing as you're with Dallas." He said shaking his head in anger or disappointment, right now Ally couldn't tell. "Why don't you find someone else to dance to your tune!"

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" She shouted before slapping him across the face. He grunted before inhaling a sharp breath, staring at Ally the whole while. His hands reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. He wanted her so badly that it hurt. His face was so close to her's that his heady scent of spice apple washed over her. "You have no claim over me Austin." She growled.

"I thought you may have liked me and now I'm confused as hell. Do you like leading guys on?"

"Let me go. Do you think just by giving me some roses I'm going to suddenly fall in love with you?" She said as her small fist hit his shoulder. "Why don't you just go and screw Tilly Tillman or something!" She shouted. He was really getting under her skin. His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her even closer towards him till they were practically nose to nose. Ally took in a deep breath as a hooded gaze overtook Austin.

"You don't know me." He whispered.

"I want to know you. Just let me in."

"I don't let anyone in."

"Why? There has to be more to your life than screwing girls and writing about it in a stupid book!"

"You don't understand! Just forget it." He said removing his hands from her waist and dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he turned to walk away. Ally grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards her.

"I won't be able to understand if you won't tell me. Please, Austin."

"You were right Ally, I have no claim on you which means you have no claim on me. I don't owe you any explanations."

"I never said you owed me anything, I want you to tell me because you want to not because you have to."

"Then stop going on about it then. Is it not clear that I don't want to talk about it." He said snatching his wrist away.

"You are so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating? _I'm _infuriating? What about you?"

"What about me?" She snapped.

"You're so _different_, I don't know what to do." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pinning her against the wall. No, not this again she inwardly groaned. Still slightly startled by his sudden flow of emotion. "I want to understand you Ally, I want to figure you out."

"Why do you care about me? If you knew what was best for you then you really wouldn't!"

"Why?"

"I'm not who I say I am! I'm not _me_, I'm not Ally I'm just-" she choked, it was true this revenge plot had been slowly getting to her and it felt good to admit that she wasn't being herself.

"Yes you are and that's what draws me to you so much. You're real, you're the first real girl I have met. You don't act fake and nice around me to get me to like you or pay you attention, in fact you do the opposite and it makes me want to be around you even more." He said placing a hand on her soft cheek. He didn't realise how wrong he was.

"Austin don't do this. I was telling you the truth, I'm not confident or sexy or cool or anything. I've been just as fake around you as everyone else and that's all there is to it." She whispered trying to push him away from her.

"You're not being fake just because you want more confidence Ally, you're honest and you tell me what you truly think" He said with a smile. "I believe that according to you I have had sex with half the student body and have more STD's than you can count on both hands."

"Austin -"

"Please let me finish." He begged, silencing her. "I know you're not confident all the time. I can tell by the way you glance at the floor and smile shyly whilst trying your hardest not to let me see because heaven forbid you be anything but sassy towards me." He said as she whacked his arm. "I know you're not cool all the time either because you injured me in the man parts and that wasn't smooth." He teased as she blushed. "The sexy part is debatable." He added with a smirk as she pursed her lips and attempted a scowl.

"The point is Ally, you let you're true self show through." He whispered placing his forehead against hers. He was right, she was being her true self but her intentions were anything but true and she didn't like that. His lips hovered above hers as his grip upon her waist tightened.

"Austin stop." She choked, he didn't move, his proximity sending shivers running down her spine. Slowly his gaze shifted from her lips to her eyes, drinking her in for several seconds before he gently kissed her or her head and walked away. Ally's heart hammered in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her. Certain that she wanted to go home she raced down the stairs and elbowed past people. Whatever was going on between her and Austin was dangerous and that was one thing she knew now for sure. Whether she liked it or not she was playing with fire and she was absolutely sure that it wouldn't just be Austin getting burned anymore.

**Coming up in the next chapter of the conquest book: **

**"Austin?" Ally asked as she raced towards the blonde boy who was draped across a grave stone, his body shaking as he cried. Dodging past the head stones she ran at full speed towards him, dropping down beside him and holding him in her arms as he shook. Reading the writing written on the grave she sucked in a sharp breath, she was right, Austin's life was probably more complicated than she had ever imagined. **

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Constructive criticism or any useful advice is also very welcome! Thank you to all of you amazing people who reviewed last chapter, you don't understand how grateful I am for your support. Even though I have my GCSE exams literally next week I still manage to find the time to update because of you so thank you.**


End file.
